


Reasonable

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Selina has a lot of compassion for street kids, The Sirens stop it though don't worry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Selina Kyle considers herself a reasonable person.





	Reasonable

Selina Kyle considered herself a reasonable person. Or at least more reasonable then many of the other people who inhabited Gotham City. She didn’t kill, she didn’t steal from those who had less then her, and she didn’t busy herself with the rest of the criminal underworld’s boring problems unless they involved her. She also didn’t go out of her way to hurt people as she found it to be unnecessary most of the time. 

But sometimes, hurting someone was the only reasonable thing to do in a situation.

The current situation she found herself in was one of those times.

Only a few minutes before Selina, Harley, and Pamela had been enjoying a nice roof top conversation about whether or not Pamela could grow a catnip that effected Selina and taking in the nighttime view of Gotham. It had been a much needed moment of peace in the three women’s busy lives.

But that moment of peace disappeared with the sound of a scream in the alley below them. Usually, a scream in Gotham would have gone ignored by them. But the scream wasn’t the ordinary sound of someone being mugged in an alley way, it was the scream of a little girl. It snapped all three Sirens out of their conversation and caused them to look over the edge of the roof to see what was happening.

Below them, girl who seemed to be only about twelve was being dragged towards the open door of a car. She was dirty and Selina quickly jumped to the conclusion that she must be either a street kid or a runway. Either way, she did not want to get into that car.

The Sirens quickly exchanged a look. They were heroes, far from it, but they were reasonable people when it came to injustices like the one taking place in front of them. They couldn’t just sit there when they knew what would happen if they did. That little girl needed someone, and Batman wasn’t there.

Harley leaped over the edge of the building and onto the fire escape. Selina and Pamela followed after her and soon the three of them had maneuvered to a place where they could jump down to the ground without injury.

Without warning, Harley jumped from the railing of the fire escape and landed on the car. The man slackened her grip on the girl’s arm when he heard Harley land, allowing her to slip away and tear down the alleyway. Before he could turn to run after her, Selina and Pamela blocked his path.

“I don’t want trouble.” The man said, looking back and forth between each of the Sirens and trying to decide how to get out of the situation he was stuck in. “Just let me get back in my car and I’ll go.”

“So you can abduct another little girl in another alley? I don’t think so.” Pamela hissed, green eyes narrowed in pure fury.

“The only way you’re leaving this alley is in pieces!” Harley pointed her baseball bat at the man’s head as she spoke. Her usual cheerful attitude was gone. “Selina you go make sure that little girl is okay, me and Red can deal with this bastard from here.”

Selina gave Harley a thumbs up and ran down the alleyway, hoping that the girl hadn’t gone to far. Almost the second she turned her back the noises of a possibly fatal beatdown started behind her and no thoughts of stopping them from killing that man appeared in her head.

After a bit of searching, Selina found the girl hiding behind a dumpster. She was clearly still terrified from the way she was shaking. Her dark brown hair was stuck her face with her sweat and tears and Selina felt more genuine empathy for this girl then she had felt towards many other people in years.

Selina pulled off her clawed glove, setting it aside on the alley floor, and held out her hand to the girl. “I’m not going to hurt you. I used to be like you and I want to help.” She hoped that her voice sounded as gentle as she thought it did.

The little girl stared at her hand, unmoving from her spot behind the dumpster. “Are you a superhero?”

Her question caught Selina off guard slightly. No one had confused her for a superhero before, but that was because everyone in Gotham knew who she was and what she did. But she supposed, that to this little girl, she must seem like a superhero. Jumping from a rooftop to protect her from a criminal, that’s something a superhero would do.

Bruce would have a field day with this.

“For tonight, I am.” Selina gave a simple response. She didn’t want to lie to this girl. “My name is Catwoman, what’s yours?”

The girl finally looked up at Selina. “Katie.”

“Katie, can you come out from behind the dumpster so I can get you somewhere safe?”

Katie’s eyes went back to Selina’s hand. After a moment of quiet staring she nodded and let Selina help pull her out from behind the dumpster and to her feet.

“Are you hurt?” Selina asked, fearing that the man trying to drag her away might have injured her in the process.

Katie shook her head.

Relief washed over Selina so hard it could have knocked her off her feet. “Perfect. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

As she walked down the alleyway with Katie in the direction of her penthouse, Selina cast a glace backwards at Harley and Pamela who seemed to have killed the man and were now trying to hang him from a lamppost. In Selina’s opinion, he got what he deserved.

-

Six days later Bruce Wayne found himself signing foster care papers at the instance of Selina. She had said that she refused to let the girl he was currently going to be caring for, Katie, be mistreated in a foster home when Bruce and his mansion were right there.

Selina had refused to tell Bruce how she had met Katie no matter how many times he asked but he could tell that she must have done something heroic as Katie kept insisting that Selina was a superhero and way nicer then Batman.

He had to resist the urge to tell Selina he knew she’d make a good superhero.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be 'the Sirens beat the shit out of some scumbag' but it turned into 'Selina is a superhero to Gotham's homeless kids'


End file.
